A Klaine Christmas: Merry Christmas Darling
by BellaLunaLovegood
Summary: Christmas break at Dalton where Kurt, Blaine, and Jeff decide to stay there for the holidays... Set at Dalton academy, but based on season 3 of Glee...


Happy Holidays to everyone! Here is a Christmas inspired Klaine fic! Hope you enjoy and have a spectacular holiday :)

-Shauni XD

* * *

><p>A Very Klaine Christmas: Merry Christmas Darling<p>

"Blaine! Wait up!" Kurt yelled down the hallway as he walked to catch up to Blaine.

Blaine turned and saw it was Kurt.

"I'll see you later dude." Jeff continued walking to the dining hall.

Blaine waved goodbye to Jeff and met Kurt the rest of the way.

"Hey angel." He greeted Kurt with a kiss to the cheek making him blush.

"Hey Blaine, I grabbed you a coffee before our study date." He smiled and kissed Blaine back on the cheek and handed him his coffee.

Blaine took the coffee and entwined their free hands together and they both headed towards the commons. As they took their usual table they noticed that it wasn't as crowded as usual, but it's not unexpected seeing how it is the holidays and classes are on break so most boys go home.

Blaine always stays because his parents always go somewhere for the holidays and he doesn't want to be alone, and Kurt is staying to not only keep Blaine company, but he got Carole and his dad tickets for a cruise to the Bahamas for Christmas.

They took out their language books and went on studying, engaging in their usual habits: glancing at one another, blushing when they get caught, caressing the other's hand, and playing footsies underneath the table.

After an hour an hour they decided to take a break and closed their books. They noticed the commons were now completely empty, and saw that it was snowing outside. Blaine got up and turned the fireplace on as they both moved to the adjacent couch and snuggled, talking for a little bit. The grandfather clock in the hallway began to chime at eight and Kurt smiles against Blaine's chest that he is lying on.

"I'm going to go and use the restroom." Kurt announced as he got up and kissed Blaine's head.

After Kurt was gone from the room Blaine decided to get up and busy himself. He walked around the room, looked outside at the falling snow thinking about what he wanted to give Kurt for Christmas. They had promised to not buy anything, but he still wanted to give Kurt something. He finally sighed and took his seat back at the table and reopened his language book as he waited for Kurt to return.

In the dorms, Kurt snuck off from Blaine to get ready. Because he had promised Blaine he wouldn't buy him anything Kurt decided he was going to serenade him for Christmas, just to show Blaine how much he truly loved him.

Back in the commons Blaine lost track of all time studying. His eyes were getting tired, unable to focus anymore, so he closed his book and rubbed his eyes. He then looked down at his wrist watch and noticed Kurt had been gone for almost forty-five minutes.

Blaine started to get up from his chair, worried something had happened to Kurt when he heard a familiar tune being strummed on a guitar. He looked around curiously and saw Jeff walking in, guitar in hand, smiling like the dork he is. Blaine was about to question him when he saw Kurt trail in right behind him.

Blaine fell into his seat, shocked. Never before has he been serenaded, nor by someone who looks as sexy as Kurt who had discarded his uniform and instead wore the knee black knew high boots, skin tight white skinny jeans, a white button up shirt, with a grey vest, accented with a red plaid scarf.

"Damn." Blaine said under his breath.

"It's been a long time since I came around, it's been a long time but I'm back in town, this time I'm not leaving without you…" Kurt sang.

Jeff continued strumming, Kurt continued singing, and Blaine continued to sit there and stare at his amazing boyfriend.

"We made it, you and I." Kurt finished, ending in Blaine's lap, arms wrapped around his neck.

Blaine was smiling at him as he held him.

"That was beautiful Kurt."

"Merry Christmas Blaine." Kurt replied with a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you." Blaine said kissing Kurt again.

"I love you too." Kurt smiled as they rested their foreheads together.

"Okay, I'm out you two sickly sweet love birds." Jeff laughed.

Kurt and Blaine both jumped forgetting Jeff was even there.

"Thank you Jeffie." Kurt smiled at the blonde.

"Uh huh!" He replied as he walked out of the commons.

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt close into a hug.

"Speaking of Merry Christmas," Blaine said reaching down for his bag, "I have something for you." He pulled out a small red box with a gold bow on top from the inside pocket, handing it to Kurt.

"What's this? I thought we said we weren't going to buy gifts." Kurt furrowed his brow confused.

"We did, but I made this for you, and it isn't a gift, it's a promise." Blaine reassured, kissing his brow.

Kurt looked between Blaine and the box before opening it, his eyes widening and his breath gone at the contents.

"I wanted to get you a real one, but-"

"It's perfect Blaine." Kurt stared at it.

"I know it's not much, and you deserve so much more-"

"Blaine," Kurt looked up from the box and into Blaine's worried eyes, "It's perfect and beautiful just like you." Kurt was now reassuring him.

Blaine kissed him quickly and took the box, removing the ring and grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Kurt, I love you so much, and with this ring I promise my life, my heart, and the world to you." Blaine said as he slipped the gum wrapper ring on Kurt's finger.

Kurt stared at it.

"Merry Christmas darling." Blaine said, lifting Kurt's chin to meet his eyes.

Blaine then leaned in and captured Kurt's lips with his, kissing him with every ounce of love and passion he held for this boy in front of him.

"Merry Christmas Blaine." Kurt said breathlessly as they pulled away for air.

Kurt hugged Blaine and Blaine held Kurt in his lap, snuggling him.

The fire was crackling, snow was falling outside, Kurt had Blaine, Blaine had Kurt, and everything in the world was perfect.


End file.
